


Addicted To You

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is no stalker. He simply likes to watch the boy from his school who takes the same bus as he does, likes to see his face as he takes a seat at the bus stop and likes to subtly pass him by the halls of EXO High, or as subtly as it may seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://criticalcapture.livejournal.com/profile)[**criticalcapture**](http://criticalcapture.livejournal.com/). Originally found [here](http://criticalcapture.livejournal.com/14694.html). [NOTES ARE HERE](http://wheredreamslast.livejournal.com/18205.html).

Joonmyun takes note of the boy wearing the wide-rimmed glasses seating two seats away from him at the bus stop. He tries to subtly glance his way every time he turns his head to the right, pretending to look at the people who are making their way to the bus stop.

The boy is wearing the same uniform, same pale blue polo, same black blazer with the emblem of their school on the left pocket located right above their heart, same black slacks and same colored name tag. The only thing different is the color of his tie. The color of his tie is black which tells Joonmyun that the boy two seats away from him is somewhere between the freshman to junior year.

Joonmyun looks at his navy blue tie, the one that singles him out as a senior, and contemplates if he's ever seen this boy before. He subtly glances again at the people approaching, pretends he's watching them as he really takes in the features of the boy two seats away from him.

The boy has a well-defined jaw and high cheekbones, he's too busy wringing his hands together that Joonmyun can barely take note much of his appearance. He notes how his hair falls messily over his eyes and returns his gaze back to the road, waiting for the bus.

Joonmyun thinks the boy could be a transfer because he's been going to EXO High for four years now and he's pretty much seen everyone by now. Everyone except for this guy.

The bus stops before them then and he waits for the guy to pass by him before following behind, and he slows down his steps as he watches the boy take seat on a vacant aisle. Joonmyun slows down his pace to watch the boy a little and is disappointed to be shown his profile instead of his face because the boy is gazing out the window.

Joonmyun sits on the other side of the bus, two rows away so he can see the back of the boy without much effort. Before, he would try to steal some shut eye as he waited for the bus to stop in front of his school but now, Joonmyun thinks, he's found a new hobby.

No one takes the place beside the boy all throughout the ride and Joonmyun wonders if next time, he could take the seat.

 

 

 

 

The second time Joonmyun sees the boy is when the boy rushes through the gates of EXO High, the bell having just rung as he stepped out of the taxi. Joonmyun is in his room on the third floor and had been watching out the window for anything. He chuckles as he watches the boy almost trip in his haste and offers him a silent prayer that he doesn't get caught for being late.

Joonmyun turns his attention back on the board and lets his thoughts run wild about the boy, hoping he'll have his chance to speak to him soon.

 

 

 

By the third week of school, Joonmyun has memorized a pattern into the boys morning routine. The boy walks to the bus stop just a few minutes after him, taking the chair he'd sat on that first day Joonmyun saw him as he waits for the bus. When the bus does arrive, he takes the same seat he'd vacated that first time until the bus stops in front of their school. Sometimes, someone will seat beside him but most of the time the space beside him is unoccupied.

Today is no different.

Joonmyun has just taken a seat on one of the chairs, two seats away from the one the boy takes. The boy comes walking minutes after he is comfortable on his chair and Joonmyun pretends to look to his right, subtly glancing him once more.

Today, Joonmyun's mission is to catch a glimpse of his name tag so he can stop calling him 'the boy from the bus stop' in his mind. He executes this plan when he gets on the bus right after him, he takes slow steps, anticipating where the boy will sit and when he spots him on his favorite seat, he eyes his name tag on the top of his chest pocket. The letters are small but Joonmyun is close enough and walking slowly to be able to read it.

He takes the seat on the other side of the bus, two rows behind the boy —Kim Jongdae, his mind automatically supplies— just like last time.

Mouthing the name, Joonmyun likes the way it fits the boys image and wonders how it would sound rolling off of his tongue to call out said boy.

 

 

 

Joonmyun used to go to school with earphones stuck in his ears and music playing in them, sometimes too loudly. He hasn't done that at all this school year, his iPod left lying somewhere in the pockets of his backpack. At first it had been because he got scolded by his mother for it, but now, it no longer served it's purpose. It was supposed to be a distraction so he wouldn't be so bored on his way to school. Jongdae has taken that job now and Joonmyun no longer rummages his backpack for the music player and chooses instead to watch Jongdae.

The problem, now, however is that Jongdae seems to like listening to music on his way to school, too. His earphones are the standard Apple earphones that come with an iPod but every time Joonmyun walks past him, he can hear the soft tunes playing from them.

Joonmyun tries not to glare at the offending device, after all, it has not done anything much to him. The only reason it irritates him is because it decreases his chances of starting a conversation with Jongdae.

Joonmyun knows well enough by now that Jongdae does not leave home without his iPod and he sighs as he takes his usual seat in the bus, watching Jongdae's messy head of hair and tries to come up with something new to engage the boy in conversation.

 

 

 

Trying to catch Jongdae at school seems like a great idea. Until Joonmyun realizes there are about a thousand students going to EXO High and being a senior with entrance exams and scholarship applications to cry over make it an incredibly tasking idea. He does try though. He goes to the cafeteria, buys something to drink even though he doesn't need it and lingers for a few minutes trying to catch the mussed up hair of Jongdae's.

His attempts are always futile.

He goes to the restrooms on all floors even though the one on theirs is perfectly capable and doesn't make him take too long in getting back to his classroom.

He is on his third visit to the second floor restroom and on his third round of eyeing all the rooms for a familiar looking boy with wide-rimmed glasses perched atop his nose. The classroom he's searching now is the one farthest from the restroom but near the other set of stairs at the end of the hall. He peeks in through the glass window of the door when the teacher has his back facing him and tries to search for that familiar face.

It doesn't take long for him to see it. Jongdae raises his hand, stands up and recites and Joonmyun feels a triumphant smile adorn his face as he walks back to his class.

The room at the end of the hall was meant for third years which meant that Jongdae was only a year younger than him. The knowledge sends tingles down his spine and he wonders how he can use this to his advantage.

In the meantime, Joonmyun likes to forget about the restroom on the third floor and goes to the second floor whenever he has to go. He takes just a few minutes to peek through the door, looking for Jongdae where he is sat at the corner of the room and leaving once he's successfully seen him for the day.

 

 

 

The first time he speaks with Jongdae may or may not have been an accident.

It had been any ordinary day at the bus stop. He'd been subtly admiring Jongdae from where he sat and when he stood up he stretched out his arms and legs, causing Jongdae to trip on his feet. Joonmyun may or may not have done it on purpose.

"I'm so sorry!" Joonmyun exclaims, going to Jongdae and helping him up as Jongdae dusts the dirt from his pants and checking out his palms for any major wounds.

Jongdae sighs as he takes out one of his earphones out from his ears and tells Joonmyun it's fine. The sound of Jongdae's voice, although irritable makes Joonmyun glad for the mini accident that he had most definitely not caused. Even if Jongdae does end up walking away, muttering and cursing as he goes up the bus. When their eyes meet on the bus, because Joonmyun was not expecting for Jongdae to be looking at him when he entered the bus, Joonmyun bows in apology once more.

The smile Jongdae gives him to wave it away is definitely worth it. Even though everything had been an accident.

 

 

 

Never in Joonmyun's life did he think he would appreciate being the previous President of the Choir club. The perks of being the previous President came with being able to tag along during the recruitment week, which meant he could go around the classrooms with some of the members.

Joonmyun had been so excited that his friends from the club had asked what he was smiling about as they went room to room to encourage students to join and audition for the choir. A flush colors his cheeks at getting caught but he made no attempt to elaborate to his friends his situation with Jongdae.

When they reach Jongdae's classroom, Joonmyun can't help the excited grin that overtakes his whole face. The rest of the committee say their greetings and when Joonmyun spots the eager look on Jongdae's face, he forgets his timing and ends up losing his chance to speak.

Some of the members chastise him for it but when Jongdae asks a question, he takes it upon himself to answer, beating the incumbent president. When he sees that Jongdae seems to have gotten what he wanted, Joonmyun waits for audition day to hear Jongdae sing, knowing in his gut Jongdae will sing like an angel.

The sign ups for the audition are filled completely but all Joonmyun cares about is the _Kim Jongdae Year 3_ written somewhere in the middle. The anticipation it brings makes Joonmyun unable to sleep at night, daydreaming until the sun shone what Jongdae's voice would sound like and how beautiful it would be.

Because of recruitment week, Joonmyun had to go to school a lot earlier than usual, leaving him unable to see Jongdae in the mornings. It makes him wish for the audition day to come sooner.

It comes on a Friday afternoon when classes are over and the rest of the student body had gone home except for those who had clubs and auditions to hold. Joonmyun is one of those. Another perk of being the previous president is that he gets to supervise the audition, gets to make decisions still with the incumbent president and vice president along with club adviser.

Joonmyun barely pays the people auditioning any attention. Only enough to give his input if they're in or out. But when the name 'Kim Jongdae' gets called out, Joonmyun sits back on his chair a little straighter and fixes his hair and uniform blazer.

When Jongdae stands in front them, a bashful smile on his face, Joonmyun's heart stops beating. When he tells them the title of the song, sound loud and clear, Joonmyun thinks all the air has been knocked out of his lungs. But it's when he sings that Joonmyun thinks is when he loses it.

Jongdae's voice is rich and beautiful. There's a certain lilt to it's deep tenor and it mesmerizes Joonmyun and the rest of the panel. And then he hits the high note and Joonmyun thinks right then and there that he could die just listening to Kim Jongdae sing.

Jongdae gets accepted to the choir and Joonmyun uses this to his advantage.

 

 

 

Jongdae is the first one to approach him, shocking Joonmyun completely one morning.

"Good morning, you're Joonmyun sunbae, right?" Jongdae asks as he takes the seat beside Joonmyun.

Joonmyun gapes like a fish out of water before nodding his head in affirmation. Jongdae smiles at him and extends his hand.

"Nice to officially meet you, I'm Kim Jongdae from Year 3."

Joonmyun smiles as he takes the hand in his.

Today is different from all the other days because Joonmyun doesn't wait for Jongdae to go first before climbing the bus. Instead, they stand up at the same time and enter right after each other. Joonmyun half expects Jongdae to shoo him away but gets an invitation to sit beside him instead.

"You usually sit on the other aisle right?" He asks as they both settle on the cushioned seat and Joonmyun is too elated at having been _noticed_ to voice a reply, choosing instead to nod.

The rest of the ride is spent with Joonmyun slowly but surely feeling more and more comfortable with Jongdae's presence as the younger asks him all that he can about joining the choir. Joonmyun is more than happy to help Jongdae out, answering his questions and sharing stories of his own from when he'd first joined the club back in freshman year.

Getting down the bus is one of the hardest decisions Joonmyun has ever made. He doesn't want to leave Jongdae's side and yet he knows that he has to. He's afraid that a chance like this will never come again.

But he is broken out of his pessimistic thoughts when Jongdae calls out to him, already a few feet away.

"Thanks for the time, Joonmyun sunbae," He shouts. "I'll see you at practice."

Joonmyun's smile could rival the sun with the way it shines as he cups his hands over his mouth to shout his reply, hoping it will reach Jongdae.

"Call me, hyung!"

He sees Jongdae nod and then he's shouting again.

"See you later, hyung."

 

 

 

Morning routines are different for Joonmyun now. He no longer subtly watches Jongdae approach, and instead smiles when he sees him come running towards him.

Instead of sitting two seats away from Joonmyun, Jongdae takes the seat beside him and together they wait for the bus.

Joonmyun learns that Jongdae isn't as quiet as he seemed, always having something to tell Joonmyun about. From teachers who give him an inhumane amount of homework to the TV show he'd seen last night. Jongdae talks so much that Joonmyun doesn't notice they're already in front of their school until Jongdae pulls him out of the seat they're on.

Sometimes, when Jongdae has nothing to talk about, which is a very rare occasion, Jongdae will bring out his iPod and share an earbud with Joonmyun. They will listen to some of Jongdae's favorite playlists and sometimes Jongdae will fall asleep on Joonmyun's shoulder. Sometimes they use Joonmyun's iPod and Jongdae discovers that their taste in music is quite similar.

Mornings with Jongdae has begun to be Joonmyun's favorite time of the day.

With the exception of when Jongdae practices his solo for their upcoming choir performance.

Those practices are the cherry on top of his day. It gives him enough opportunity to ogle Jongdae without fear of getting caught because it's his job to make sure Jongdae hits all the notes right.

By the time practice is over, Joonmyun and Jongdae go home together. Jongdae will go on about his day and ask Joonmyun about his practice, how well he did and where he needs improvement. Joonmyun will be honest and tell him he’s improved and perfected the song that no one will be able to make a rendition better than his.

 

 

 

Joonmyun can’t deny his feelings anymore when Jongdae stands on stage to sing his solo. Jongdae sings and sings, better than all his practices and Joonmyun sits in the front row of the audience at awe, heart beating wildly in his chest as it dawns on him how deeply in love he is with Jongdae.

 

 

 

Joonmyun confesses a day after the performance, once they’re on the bus and on their way home. Their stop is coming next and Joonmyun pauses the song on his iPod, pulling the earbud out of his ear so Jongdae knows he’s starting a conversation.

He takes a deep breath as Jongdae questions him, asks him what’s wrong.

“I love you,” Joonmyun blurts out.

Jongdae stares at him wide-eyed and stunned from the confession.

When the younger doesn’t reply, Joonmyun gives him a rueful smile, tugging the wires of his earphones back into his bag and standing up just as the bus stops.

Joonmyun doesn’t turn back as he walks out of the bus, doesn’t bother waiting for a reply as he goes home.

 

 

 

For the first time in Joonmyun’s life, he is not early for class. He is not late but on time and it throws him off for the first few days, choosing instead to take the later bus instead of the one he usually did. Despite having the courage to confess, the courage to hear rejection doesn’t seem to be anywhere in his veins.

Avoiding Jongdae seems to be an easy task when Joonmyun decides to skip out Choir practice as well, the incumbent president leaving him messages asking him why he’s ditching. He ignores them all, shaking his head knowing the Choir club doesn’t need him.

He is on the second week of avoiding Jongdae when the incumbent president drags him to practice, hold on his arm tight and the soles of his shoes marring the floor as he tries to fight the pull.

“You are going to this practice whether you like it or not,” Baekhyun tells him, having the vice president lock the door so Joonmyun cannot escape.

The practice goes smoothly even if the air between Jongdae and Joonmyun is palpable. The members notice, commenting on how the tension is thicker than the great wall of China.

Joonmyun leaves practice early, not wanting to ride the same bus as Jongdae and doesn’t stop feeling tense even when he reaches home.

 

 

 

Jongdae corners him on the fourth week.

Jongdae tugs on the sleeves of his blazer, eyes kept downcast as he whispers an invite to Joonmyun.

“Can we talk?”

And Joonmyun gulps, thoughts echoing ‘this is it’ and ‘he’s going to reject me’ in his head, but he agrees nonetheless.

Jongdae lets go of his sleeve and Joonmyun takes a deep breath as he follows Jongdae’s lead, going to one of the staircases at the end of the hall. There aren’t any students there and Joonmyun keeps himself plastered to the wall in case the urge to jump or roll down the stairs occurs to him.

“I love you, too,” Jongdae whispers and Joonmyun sighs, feeling the pieces of his heart whither with the cold ventilation.

Joonmyun runs a hand through his hair and stands up straight, trying to piece his heart enough to walk away with his pride.

“It’s okay,” Joonmyun begins, voice wavering slightly. “I always knew you wouldn’t —wait, what?”

Jongdae finally looks at him in the eyes, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“What did you say?” Joonmyun asks once more.

“I said ‘I love you too’.” Jongdae clears his throat and steps forward and Joonmyun feels like the world has finally been lifted off his shoulders.

“You love me?” Joonmyun asks for good measure as Jongdae nods, smiling prettily at him, corners of his mouth curling like a cat’s and his eyes turning into small crescents and Joonmyun can’t help it when he wraps his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders.

“I thought,” Joonmyun starts but shakes his head as he feels arms encircling his waist. “I love you.”

“I know,” Jongdae replies making Joonmyun laugh, holding onto him tighter.

 

 

 

Joonmyun has a new morning routine.

Every morning, before going to school, he will meet with his boyfriend, Jongdae. Together, they will take the bus, hand in hand they will take a seat at the back of the bus where no one can disturb them. When the bus starts moving, Joonmyun will hand an earbud to Jongdae and Jongdae will put it on. When the music starts playing, Joonmyun will look into Jongdae’s eyes.

“I love you,” Joonmyun whispers.

“I love you, too,” Jongdae replies, eyes already closing as Joonmyun rests his forehead on his.

When their lips touch, Joonmyun knows he’ll never get tired of this.  



End file.
